


What's It To You

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Fight Club [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coda to 1x03, Jughead is not ok, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Underage Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Betty is bouncing nervously from foot to foot. "I just wanted you to see something."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is terrible and Jughead is really really not ok. 
> 
> This is not a particularly healthy relationship.

"Jughead!", Betty stage whispers and he steps in to the Blue and Gold office.

He raises an eyebrow. Betty is bouncing nervously from foot to foot. "I just wanted you to see something." 

He nods slowly. "And I don't care if it's true or not!", Betty blurts out in a rush and she slides the picture from the playbook over to him.

He sees it instantly. His own name, penciled in next to Jason's, comma "queer freak". 5 points.

He's nauseous. He'd known the football team had known but this is fucked up even by Blossom standards and he mouths the word "queer freak".

He's suddenly hit by a memory, driving up towards Greendale, Jason's hand in his hair.

"It'll be one hell of a story.", he manages to choke out before turning away. He side swipes Reggie in the hallway.

"Don't fucking touch me.", he hisses as Reggie turns towards him and he's gone down the hall before Reggie can react.

***

He's incredibly fucking high off some of the grade A weed his dad is going to kick his ass for stealing and sitting in his treehouse when Archie climbs up.

He's not sure what he's thinking, maybe he's just fucking high honestly but he grabs the front of Archie's shirt and pulls him in. It's a desperate sloppy kiss, he really hasn't kissed enough people to be any good at it and if he was sober he'd smack himself for being this stupid. Archie pulls back, "What the hell?"

"Archie..."

"You don't want this.", Archie says calmly.

"I...". Queer freak is still running through his head. He shakes his head, "If you don't, I'll find someone who will."

Archie grabbed his arm, "Like hell."

"Archie.", he snarls and Archie looks him in the eye.

"No. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself."

Jughead feels his shoulders shag and he looks away from Archie. "Archie..."

"Talk to me, please?", Archie asks quietly, as he gives Jughead's hand a squeeze.

"I was so fucking stupid."

"Why?", Archie breathes and he pulls Jughead close to him. Jughead sighs and inhales, the smell of pot and _Archie_ mingling and warming his heart.

"Jason. I loved him.", he says and he lights another joint. "Turns out I'm just a queer freak who sucked his dick."

He can practically hear Archie grinding his teeth, jaw locked, "That fucking scumbag."

"It's my own damn fault. He wanted me for my connection. And I thought I... meant something to him."

Archie's got both arms wrapped around him now and Jughead takes a long drag on the joint. 

***

His chest twinges every time he breathes. The weed was worth it.

Reggie accosts him after school, tugs him behind the bleachers and says, "We need to talk."

Jughead yanks away from him, "How many more points did you have?"

Reggie freezes, "I.."

"Jason got five. How many do you have.", Jughead hisses, his voice flat and monotone.

"I wasn't a part of that.", Reggie says fiercely.

"But you knew.", Jughead says, flatly.

Reggie nods, "We all knew."

"So how many points do you think you have?", Jughead spits, face contorting in anger.

"I...Jughead..."

"Oh, blow me, Mantle.", he hisses sharply.

Reggie lets go of his arm. "Is that what you want?"

Jughead pauses, cocks his head to the side and considers. "And if it is?"

Reggie looks him in the eye. "You really want me to suck you off behind the bleachers?"

Jughead hesitates and then, "Yes."

And then Reggie drops to his knees. Jughead watching as Reggie reaches for the button on his jeans. As the button pops Reggie looks up and stops, "If I actually thought this is was what you wanted, I would."

He stands back up and turns to walk away. Jughead does up the button and grabs him by the arm and Reggie turns back to him and then Jughead punches him.

Reggie stumbles but doesn't hit back. He stands still and Jughead hits him again.

"You _knew_.", his breath is coming in short angry spurts, barely a breath away from hyperventilation.

Reggie nods.

Jughead shoves him, "Tell me what you knew."

"Do you really want to know?"

Does he? Does he really? No. He doesn't want to know but he needs to.

"He said you'd suck him off in his car. That you sold him drugs. But that you were frigid as all fuck. He got a lot more...uh, graphic from what I've heard."

Jughead's hands are shaking and his stomach is twisting and turning. _Queer freak_.

"Can I kiss you?", Reggie says finally.

"Why?", Jughead asks quietly.

"Because I want to. Can I...", Reggie raises his hands to Jughead's face but doesn't touch him.

Jughead nods. Reggie's hands cradle his face, softly like he's afraid Jughead will flee and then he kisses him. It's slow, hesitant and Jughead pulls away, hands shaking, "C'mon fuck me up."

"Can we go somewhere?", Reggie whispers, hands still on Jughead's face.

"Pop's?", Jughead asks.

"Can we get take out and then maybe go back to my place?"

Jughead raises an eyebrow, "Uh, sure?"

***

They end up with fries, burgers and milkshakes, sitting on Reggie's bed but not touching.

"I'm sorry.", Jughead says finally, his fingers brushing the growing black eye.

Reggie nods, "I'm not Jason. And I know I'm not Archie either but I love you."

Jughead nods, the words catching in his throat, "I... Yeah...me too." He flashes Reggie a sheepish smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit! Notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
